The man behind the mask
by Berry3.0
Summary: After Rey walks away from Kylo Ren their paths cross again. each secretly hoping to turn the other. Will Rey be successful in bringing Kylo to the light? Or will she leap into the darkness?
1. chapter 1: Reunion

Kylo hadn't particularly wanted to be leader of the first order. But given the options, Hux or himself he'd gladly take the latter. He wasn't sure of himself a large portion of the time. He was always better at receiving orders and not giving them. There was a certain comfort in not be looked to for answers. But now it couldn't be helped. He was in the spotlight wether he liked it or not. This wasn't a time for weakness.

Kylo sighs staring at his black boots against the glossy black tile of the throne room. He raises his gaze to the large throne in the center of the room. Hesitantly he walked towards it and slowly he takes a seat. Guards take their positions at his sides. The silence made him slightly uncomfortable but he would never let it show. Hux strolls into the room with his hands behind his back and a smug grin on his face. "Good evening Supreme Leader." He says subtly mocking Kylo. Ren says nothing in response. "We've found the dirty scavenger as you've ordered." Hux continued slightly bowing his head. Kylo took a deep breath fighting the urge to let his face light up. "I'll take care of the rebel scum. Take her to the interrogation room and see to it that no one but me enters the room." Hux nods in response before taking his leave.

Kylo runs his fingers through his long black locks. He had been furious with Rey ever since she shut the door on him. But just now he felt all the anger be out weighed by the joy of having her back in his grasp. He slowly stood from the throne and stepped down finding it incredibly difficult not to jog to the interrogation room.

Upon arrival at the door of the interrogation room he paused and took a few seconds to compose himself. He continued into the room as the guards stepped to the side allowing him past before resuming their positions guarding the door. Finally he layed his eyes on her small frame as she lays unconscious, strapped down just as she had been the first time she was brought to this room.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. He found it so fascinating to watch. He postioned his face inches from hers and focused his sight on her fluttering eyelashes. He continued to stare wondering what she would be dreaming about. It's true he could dive into her head and find out but he decided to leave it. As if on que she quietly whispers, "Ben.." At that he stood straight up shocked and found himself looking away. Finally it hit him. Perhaps it killed her just as much as it killed him to part. He took his seat just a few feet away from her. He decided to let her sleep a while longer. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Especially not if she had been dreaming of him. His mind drifted back to all the pleasant dreams he had, had of her which at the time only fuelled his rage but now made him smile. Perhaps he could convince her to join him still. Perhaps it wasn't too late.

Kylo sat for hours waiting for her to awaken nearly falling asleep himself. Finally he heard her struggling against her restraints and the familiar sound of her voice. "W-What? Where--" he cuts her off and answers her question before she could finish asking. " You know where you are." Her eyes widen and she looks over. "Ben?" He looks down hearing her call him by that name. "It's Kylo Ren." He says firmly. "it's always been Ben." She says wearing her emotions plainly on her face. She was happy to see him. But disappointed. She wanted better for him. But you can't save people that don't want to be saved. People aren't machines. You cant just fix them.

Kylo had at least a million things to say to her yesterday but now that she's in front of him his mind drew a blank. Rey sensed what he was feeling and spoke on it. "I'm sorry." She said earning a surprised look from the tall male. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He felt emotion well up which he quickly suppressed deep within himself. "You can't hide from me Ben Solo." She continued. "Stop calling me that." He said in a harsh tone. "I won't." She argued.

"I said stop." He raised his voice.

"No." She matched his volume.

He stood from his chair feeling the heat radiate from within. He stormed towards Rey letting anger take the wheel. He grabbed her cheeks with barely any force behind it. "Stop." He commanded.

He couldn't intimidate Rey anymore. She just wasn't afraid of him. If anything she found it funny how he was supposed to be angry with her but still touched her with more care than he's ever handled anyone or anything with.

"Make me...Ben Solo." She smirked feeling as though she won some sort of medal. He let go of her face and mentally kicked himself for letting her get the best of him. He turns away. "Aw What's wrong? Supreme leader gonna pout and cry?" She mocked him to add insult to injury. "I'd shut my mouth if I were in your place , Scavenger scum." He faced her again wearing his infamous pokerface. She got quiet. Not because he told her to but because she could feel she didn't need to continue. She had served her purpose. He needed to be angry with her. And for him she'd do almost anything. Even be the bad guy. Feeling his load get lighter she smiled. He made his way to the door. He turned his head and over his shoulder he spoke to her. "go back to sleep I'll most likely kill you in the morning." And with that he left leaving her to her thoughts.


	2. chapter 2 wait

Rey watched as Kylo made his way to the door before stopping in his tracks. He turned his head to speak over his shoulder. "Go back to sleep. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." And with that he left. She watched the door hearing his footsteps get fainter and fainter before disappearing all together. She sighed. She always found silence very uncomfortable. She looked around at her surroundings hoping to find something to break free with. Finding nothing of use she gives a defeated groan. She always wanted to come back for him. She hated to leave the man she had become so emotionally invested in. But staying with him wasn't an option.

Rey thought back to the last time they had seen each other. The memory seemed hazy but maybe it's because it's one of her least favorites. The look on his face as she ended it. It broke her into a million peices. He couldn't go and she couldn't stay. For days after the fact she found herself depressed without an appetite. All she had wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep. Obviously there was too much work to be done and she couldn't. She remembered sitting alone staring down at the broken lightsaber listening to Finn and Rose laugh and converse. She found it irritating. She felt bitter towards them and had to catch herself. She was jealous. She had wanted to be on the way to the rebel base with Ben by her side.

They were supposed to be headed back together. They were supposed to be happy together. They were supposed to be together.

Rey's eyelids became heavy with sleep. Slowly she eased into it letting sleep have her.

Rey sits in the familiar sand of Jakku staring out at the horizon. She was waiting for what she wasn't sure yet. But she knew it wouldn't be long before what she was waiting for came along. She kept telling herself to just be patient and wait. And so she did. With each second feeling like a century she began to lose hope. She stood continuing to look out. Her eyes wandered before locking onto a figure walking towards her. She felt like she should be running to get to the figure faster. But her inner voice told her to wait. And so she did. Upon closer inspection she found the figure to be Ben. Ben walking towards her with a little boy. The boy smiled up at him like he was the best thing in the Galaxy causing her to smile. The two wore similar robes. Beige with brown belts. Lighter colors looked good on Ben. But that man could pull off anything. The boy looked to be about four. He looked quite a bit alike Ben. Dark hair and eyes to match.

Ben made eye contact with her. He let a moment pass before shooting Rey a smile that liquified her insides. He squat down to be on the same level as the boy and pointed to Rey whispering something in his ear. The boy suddenly took off running towards her earning a laugh from Ben.

As soon as the small boy made contact with her she knew. This was her son. This boy was the product of both herself and Ben Solo. Tears began dripping from her face uncomfortably. She picked up the boy and kissed all over his face as he laughed. Looking at her boy she was happy to find they shared the same nose.

She let out a surprised gasp at the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around her waist. She looked up to find Ben's smiling face. He leaned down ever so slightly to plant a kiss on her forehead.

In that moment she felt truly complete. Warm and happy.

She had a family of her own. For the first time in a long time.

Suddenly the scenery changed. Ben and their son disappeared. She found herself standing at Kylo's side at the rebel base. Smiling he hands her his lightsaber. She takes it confused she looks down at it trying to understand why she has it. She looked up to see Finn on his knees directly in front of her. His arms restrained behind his back. Though he wasn't saying anything he was pleading for his life with his eyes. She understood what she was supposed to do. She looked to Kylo. He gave her an encouraging nod.

She activated the light saber and raised it. She didn't want to do it. But her body no longer felt like hers. She felt like she was just a passenger. Locked away in the back of her head screaming for help she wouldn't ever get.

Rey woke with a jolt. She panted heavily drenched in sweat making her restraints stick to her arms. She struggled to get free desperately needing to exercise the control she has on her own limbs. A few seconds pass before she fully wakes up and relief washes over her. "only a dream." She chuckles to herself.

The door opens and in walks Ben. "Here to kill me supreme leader?" She nips. "not quite" he chuckles. "i thought you might appreciate proper living quarters. Since you will be here for the rest of your life." He smirks. "Fat chance." She replies. He shrugs and turns to the door. "we'll try again tomorrow."

"Ben." She mumbles in a just barely audible tone. "please don't leave me here." He smiles victoriously before wiping any emotion off his face. He turns to make eye contact. "never. " He smirks looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 3 Rest

"please don't leave me here.." She mumbled obviously hating having to beg. He smirks feeling great satisfaction. "Never." He responded making his way back to her. He began to slowly loosen her restraints and just before completely freeing an arm he put her to sleep. Knowing her she'd make relocating a hassle and he just wasn't in the mood. He worked to free all of her limbs at his own pace taking his time. Finally successfully freeing her he tosses her limp body over his shoulder. He walks out of the room and heads towards the prison cells. Upon laying her on the rather uncomfortable bed inside one of the cells and closing the door and locking it she began to come to.

"Some living Chambers." She spat glaring at him sitting up. "Surely you didn't think I was just going to make you comfortable and give you whatever you wanted. You're a rebel. Scum. And my prisoner. You'll get three meals a day. And depending on how much you share about the rebel bases location you could earn rewards. Don't think of trying anything. This cell is under constant surveillance and there are about twenty guards armed and ready to attack." He crosses his arms finding himself satisfied. As petty as it is this was his revenge. "So that's it? You're just going to lock me up?" She walks to the bars and stands in front of him crossing her arms as well. "Yes. Until you share something of use. Be happy you're even alive Scavenger." With that he began his walk to the throne room.

Kylo enters the room finding Hux waiting. "Supreme leader." He greets with only a pinch of salt. "Any luck with the girl?" He questions. "She hasn't shared any information so far. But she will." Kylo responds. Hux chuckles and shakes his head. "And you really believe that don't you? She isn't going to betray the rebels without a little. Encouragement." Hux paces as he speaks. "What do you have in mind?" Kylo sits on the large throne watching Hux. "torture." Hux gives a wicked smirk. "Absolutely not." Kylo says firmly. Hux cackles and stops in his tracks looking up to Ren. "It would seem you care for the girl, Supreme Leader. If I didn't know better I'd say that you may even love her. She's pulling you to the light. And you may have everyone else fooled but I see through you." Kylo stands letting anger boil in his core. "I feel nothing for her." He exclaims. He reaches out a hand and begins to choke Hux using the force. "And you will not lay a finger on her. Or you will pay with your life. She is a valuable asset and once she is turned she will prove that she was worth the trouble. When the time comes I know she will stand with me." He let's go and Hux drops to the floor gasping for air. After a few moments he stands and composes himself before giving a bow and exiting the room. Kylo sits and leans his head against his arm.

Finally his day came to a close. He could finally go get some much needed rest. He enters his Chambers and locks his door. He walks to the black dresser on the far wall across the room. He begins to undress removing his uniform he carefully folds each article of clothing and sets it down on the top of the dresser. Slowly he pulls on black sweatpants and decides to sleep without a shirt. He climbs into his big bed and wraps himself in the black silky sheets. He rolls on his side and begins to shut his eyes when he feels it. The force bond connects him with Rey. He had spent many nights trying to reach her but every attempt has failed. He quickly opens his eyes and there she is. She appears to be laying is his bed though she's actually laying in her cell. "you're kidding me." She groans. "Could you be quiet I'm trying to sleep." He smirks closing his eyes. "Oh forgive me Supreme Leader." She nips. "I'm going to kill you for this." She continues causing him to smile eyes still shut showing his dimples. "go to sleep." He orders. She glares at him but gives up on fighting. She's too tired and he isn't taking her seriously anyway. Rey closes her eyes and they lay there silent Trying to fall asleep. Suddenly Kylo feels Rey take his hand. He let's her and wraps her small fingers in his. And just like magic they both passed out.


End file.
